


28

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	28

所谓的篮球友谊赛，其实赛制非常简单， 2v2，25分制，快的话20分钟之内就能分出胜负。

得知了赌约的krist眼珠子滴溜溜一转，对着tum露出了甜美的笑容。噢咦？……tum宠溺地伸出手点了点krist的额头，“NongKit,你是不是还藏了一手？”稍显暧昧的动作引起了场外妹子的一阵吸气。

“tum！”singto压低声音不满地呵斥好友， 伸手揽住krist的腰肢不着痕迹地把弟弟拉回自己身边。

呵~懒得理你。Tum翻了个白眼，示意场边的mook准备计分。低估了krist这个可变因素以及激起了singto醋海风暴的结果就是原以为唾手可得的胜利不过是太天真。

Singto也就算了，krist你是怎么回事？三分，过人，篮板样样不差，甚至比ward那个校队的还游刃有余。“kit，藏得够深的啊？”

得到学长们的赞赏，krist腼腆地笑了笑，转身迎上singto惊艳的眼光。高中的时候，常跟P’sing以及new学长混到一起，new学长热衷于篮球运动，每天放学都会拉上几个小伙伴来上一场。Krist永远也忘不了那时候p’sing望向new学长的崇拜与痴迷的眼神，那时候他就在想，如果自己也能打的一手好篮球，是不是也能吸引住p’sing的目光呢？

小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的心思去找p’god请教，暑假的每个清晨都迎着晨辉在球场上挥洒汗水。可能自己真的有这方面的天赋吧，作为一个连基本运球都不会的新手，居然在短短两年时间内超过大多数人的平均水准，就连作为业余教练的p’god都赞叹不已。

但是他从未在人前展示过这门才艺，就连死党的小gun都不知道。到后来，new学长出国，krist就再也没有兴起过展现篮球技术的念头。  
低下头藏住自己脸上的失落，大概，只是不甘心吧……

人真的会变得贪心呢…..

“Kit？累了？”眼见弟弟突然变得沉默不语，singto上前扶住，让krist靠在自己怀里，双手轻揉他的太阳穴。

“咳~咳咳~~咳咳咳~！！！！”眼看着场外的妹子们眼睛都绿了，局面即将失控，tum不得不打断小情侣的粉红泡泡。

“嗓子不舒服就早点回去休息。”singto白了他一眼，转身翻了个面抱住弟弟继续哄。

呵呵哒~东南亚醋王么？？

Mook扬起甜美的笑容，小碎步跑了过来，塞了两瓶水、一条毛巾到singto手里，然后眼神暧昧地在krist的脖子瞄了好几眼。啧~这主权宣布的。

“？？？”krist歪了歪头迷惑地看着眼前的mook，在瞄什么呢？

“p’sing~~krist~这是我们‘peraya’给你们准备的水和毛巾。本来还有一些小礼物的，但是今天你们不方便带回去，我就没让他们带来。以后我们会有专人负责管理咱们成员的秩序，不会再给学院造成麻烦的~你们就请继续恩爱下去吧~”

“Peraya？”singto和krist对视了一眼，从对方眼中看到了同样的疑惑。

“对啊~perawat and prachaya~”mook对着看台上的妹子们挥挥手~震耳欲聋整齐划一的“peraya~peraya”喊声在球场内回荡，两人都被这一幕给震住了。

Krist突然觉得眼眶有些湿润。不管未来怎么样，此刻，他拥有着singto最美好的爱情。

“p’sing~我们回去吧~”krist软软地靠着哥哥撒娇，交往后第一次主动牵起了singto的手。

“好~”  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Singto一手调整着花洒的角度，一手搂着krist的腰，就着温度适宜的水为他清理身体。氤氲的水蒸气在浴室中升腾，singto的视线穿过白茫茫的水雾，落在krist优美柔韧的肌理上，发出赞赏的喟叹。

Krist的皮肤很白，尤其是平日里被衣物遮挡住的地方，白的几乎透明，就像一块巨大的美玉白璧无瑕。两粒粉红色的乳头点缀在玉石之上，娇小可爱如樱桃，让人忍不住想去采摘品尝。平坦的小腹不若自己刻意力量训练成就的轮廓分明的八块腹肌，光滑平顺的手感让人欲罢不能。两条的葱白的玉腿间藏着粉红可爱的玉茎，因为情动而微微仰头，singto吞了吞口水，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，露出邪恶的笑容。

“P’sing…..”krist紧紧地盯着自己的脚脖不敢抬头，炙热的视线在身上扫过的感觉仿若被野兽盯住的猎物，让他头皮发麻。小心翼翼地用双手遮盖住自己的下体，krist尽量把自己缩在墙角里，双腿微微发颤，整个人蕴出诱人的粉红色。

Singto欺身上前撑住两侧的墙壁，将krist圈在自己的领域里，低声笑着舔上krist美味如草莓蛋糕般的粉红耳珠，如品尝世上最美味的甜品般反复吸吮，满意地看着krist的脸越烧越红。

Singto熟悉的气息扑面而来，身体被禁锢在对方坚实的怀抱里，krist知道今天一定会发生什么。嘴巴被堵住，恼人的舌头探入口中与自己的勾缠，抢夺着口腔内不多的空气。一双略带薄茧的大手温柔而又不容拒绝地在腰间上下抚摸，偶尔刻意擦过腿间的敏感，直双腿站不住软倒在他身上。粉红色的玉茎又涨大了几分，前端的小口轻跳地溢出晶莹透明的前列腺液。

轻轻地用手指沾起一些黏液送入自己口中，singto满意地眯了眯眼，krist的味道如他想象的一般甜美。

“p’sing~别……”krist羞得抓住哥哥的手不让他继续，却被反手抓住，抵在墙上。舌头卷着自己的味道再次侵了进来，“乖~尝尝，是不是很甜。”

“唔~~嗯~~”krist无力地抵靠在墙壁上，任由哥哥强势的气息将自己包围，下身无意识地在singto身上摩擦。

雪白的大腿根擦过singto早已硬挺的紫红色龟头，singto终于忍不住吟出一声嘶哑的低鸣，难耐地捧住弟弟krist雪白的翘臀往自己的硬挺上压，腰肢操纵着阴茎在腿根来回抽插。紫红色的巨大与粉色的玉茎撞到一起，酥麻的快感从下体一直贯流到头顶，周身热血沸腾。

Krist满眼迷茫地勾住singto的脖子，双腿环住哥哥的腰肢，任由欲望支配自己的行为，脑海里有一个声音不停告诉他还想要更多、更多。

singto愉悦地看着krist因为自己迷乱的样子，伸出一只食指轻敲krist股缝里的花穴。紧致的小口因为玉茎分泌粘液滑落而布满了黏糊糊的淫水，泛滥到顺着屁股流得到处都是。里面的小口一碰到手指就迫不及待地自动开合，将手指前端一口吞入。

“啊啊~~恩~~”krist发出了舒服的呻吟。

Singto惊讶地注视着krist的反应，回忆着自己书上看来的内容，第一次就能够自然地用后面得到快感的bottom，都是极品尤物。不满足探入后穴的手指一动不动，krist不满地轻咬了singto的肩膀一口，自己扭动着腰肢把整根食指完全吞入，“嗯~~还不够~~P’sing。”

回过神来的singto轻笑出声，接连将第二根，第三根手指也塞了进去，在后穴里来回搅弄寻找书上说的那一点凸起。肠液随着手指低落，沾满了singto的手掌，再次引起了singto的惊叹，自己的恋人果然是天生被男人操的尤物，不过….这个尤物只属于他一个人。得意地笑了笑，singto继续操纵着自己的右手在深处探索，终于在中指滑过某个圆点的瞬间，krist爆发出了激动的尖叫。“啊啊~~~啊啊~~~~~~~~”

找到了~~singto眼前一亮，开始对着那个圆点密集攻击，krist激烈的扭动，舌头不停舔吻着哥哥的脖颈，“嗯~~不行~里面好痒~~~够不到….”

Singto抽出自己的手指，扶住自己涨到通红的紫红色阴茎顶住krist的穴口，故意在穴口摩擦却不顶入。紫红色的柱体沾满了两人分泌的黏液，抽动间发出“噗呲”的声响。

“嗯~哥哥~~别欺负我~~”

“哥哥没有欺负你啊。”

“你就是欺负我~~”krist瞪着水灵灵的大眼睛，撅着嘴委屈巴巴地看着singto。

“这才是欺负你。”

话音刚落，singto把krist抱起抵在墙上，臀部抬高，阴茎毫不保留地撞了进去，进入的彻彻底底。那一瞬间，krist被插的大脑一片空白，哆哆嗦嗦张着嘴叫不出一个字，一股电流从脊椎往上窜，爽的他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

“啊~~呜~~嗯~~慢一点~~太深了~！！”krist嘴里求饶，后穴却不停收缩绞缠着大肉棒，在它抽出的一瞬间百般挽留。

“慢？乖孩子不能说谎哦。”singto邪笑着调整着角度，找到刚才寻找到的圆点，用龟头抵住，密集地前后戳刺进攻。

“啊啊啊啊啊~~！！！”krist爽的眼泪直往下掉，说不出一句完整的句子，只能放声大叫。Singto低头含住krist的耳垂，一边吃一边在他耳边嘶哑着说话，“舒服么？喜欢么？还要不要？”

“p’sing～～啊啊～！！”krist颤抖着手想要去够自己的玉茎，还没摸到，那根漂亮的粉红阴茎便剧烈抖动着喷射出白色的精液，溅到krist的大腿上，胸前，甚至自己的嘴唇上。singto没有停下自己身下的动作，反而加大了抽插的频率与力度，一手扶住krist的腰避免高潮后的他软倒在地，另一手绕到前面握住krist刚射过的阴茎，来回摩擦，使krist处在一种绵延不绝的高潮之中。

krist被肏到直翻白眼，全身上线满是自己的黏液，乱七八糟的，还长着腿求肏。看着krist淫乱的样子，singto笑的眯起来眼，眸光闪动。这样的弟弟是与平日里那个害羞的样子截然不同，只有他才会看到的模样。

爱怜地舔舐掉krist额角的汗珠，singto加快了腰上和手上的动作，埋在krist后穴的巨物凶狠地戳刺到最深处。无尽的湿吻、顶弄，还有前面的摩擦，舒服得krist什么都思考不了，潜意识里只想着和singto永远身体纠缠在一起。

在singto的一声闷声嘶吼之后，krist再次攀上高潮，而后穴里属于singto的那根阴茎也激烈地喷射着精液，一股一股，连续十几股，灌满了krist的肠道。

krist反手搂住singto的脖子，扭过头与哥哥交换了最后一个湿吻，便累得失去了意识，昏睡了过去。


End file.
